Together Forever
by owlickz
Summary: Some of the Naruto gang take a vacation to the beach! But love is bloomming before they even get there! And who will they meet there? R&R SakXGaa, HinaXNaru, ShikaXTem, InoXSas, KankuroX?
1. Vacation and Kissing

She slipped her pail legs out of the bed and rubbed her big white eyes. She walked over to the mirror and looked over herself. Her blue hair was pointed in every direction. She sighed and walked over to the door of her room and picked up a bath towel, then she started, sleepily, down the hall way to the bathroom. Her eye lids were half closed and she was half asleep. She bumped into something and looked up with sleepy eyes and said, "Good morning Neji." Neji looked down at her and grunted out, "Good morning Hinata." Hinata smiled at her cousin and said, "Don't you have your _date _with Tenten 12:00 and its 11:30?" Hinata asked. Neji snorted, "Its not a _date_, it's a study date." he crossed his arms a crossed his chest. Hinata giggled, "Well its still got the word date in it." and she took off down the hallway saying, "Neji and Tenten are going on a date!" in a sing-song voice.** (A/N: I know that not very much like Hinata but bare with me )** Neji chased her until she got to the bathroom door and went in. Hinata pulled off her big white bed-tee, and her undergarments, and then started the shower and stepped in. She felt the hot water massage her shoulders and she smiled. Hinata picked up the bottle of shampoo and rubbed it in her short blue hair. When she got to washing her body there was a crash and some yelling. Hinata listened very closely to here Neji yelling at someone. Hinata just shrugged it off until got soap in her eye. It stung and if that's not bad enough there was a voice right out side the door. She stepped out of the shower, blinded by soap, trying to lock the door when she heard him. "Oh Neji! Chill out! Im just here to see Hinata." said Naruto. "No Naruto! Don't go in there!" growled Neji. The door creaked open and Naruto started to say, "Hey Hinata-chan I-" but was cut off at the sight of a naked and soapy eyed Hinata. "Hi-na-ta." stammered Naruto. Hinata stuck her head in the shower and it rinsed the soap out of her eyes. Then Hinata quickly covered her body and screamed, "NARUTO! GET OUT!" and started to throw everything she could find at him. Neji stepped over to hit Naruto when he was drooling and he also saw Hinata naked. Hinata started to throw things at both of them and then quickly shut the door in their faces and locked it. Once she heard Naruto and Neji scrabbling down the hall, she let out a sigh and finished her shower.

Hinata came into the kitchen, fully dressed. Her short blue hair was dry, she had blue cargo pants on, with a navy blue tank top on and a tan jacket over it. Naruto ran over to Hinata and said, "Oh Hinata-chan! Please forgive me!" Hinata flushed. "Im so sorry." she looked at the blonde haired boy and smiled, "I-its ok Na-naruto. Y-you did-didn-didn't kn-know." she stuttered out. He embraced her in a big huge and said, "Oh! Thank you Hinata-chan!" Hinata turned beat red. Neji and glared and pulled Naruto off of her. "Baka!" he said. Hinata looked over at the clock, it read 12:03."neji, shouldn't you be with Tenten right now?" she asked. Neji looked at the clock and his eyes widened, "Oh shit!" he shouted and ran out of the door. Naruto laughed and Hinata giggled at him. Hinata stopped giggling, "Naruto. What did you come over here for/" she asked him. Naruto stopped laughing and thought for and second. "OH yeah!" he whirled around to face her, "Would you like to come to the mall?" he asked with bright eyes. "Who going?" she asked, "Um...," he thought, "Um...Oh yeah! Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, Me..." he thought some more, "Um...um...um...um...oh yeah! And Me and Sasuke-teme." he finished. Hinata hadn't been to the mall lately and said, "Sure, I'll go." Naruto jumped for joy! "Okay! Lets go!" so with that she dragged her out the door by the hand. Now being Naruto means your not very bright so the idiot road his bike to the Hyuuga house-hold. Naruto rubbed the back of his head like an idiot, "Oops...Sorry Hinata-chan. Your going to have to ride on my pegs." Hinata flushed, "O-o-ok-okay." she stuttered. Naruto swung a leg over to bike and planted his feet on the ground and waited for Hinata to get on. Hinata placed one foot on one of the pegs and grabbed Naruto's shoulders and when she was balanced she placed the other foot on the ground. "Rea-ready." she said. "OK!" said Naruto and took off towards the mall.

**At the mall...**

When they finally got there, Naruto had almost gotten them killed three times! Hinata hopped off the pegs and watched as Naruto pulled out his bike lock and locked his bike to the to one of the bike holder stands. They walked into the mall together and saw their group huddled over a bench at the food area. "About time idiot." smirked Sasuke. "So troublesome.." mumbled Shikamaru. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" screeched Sakura. "WE TOLD YOU TO BE HERE AT 12:00! NOT 12:30!" Hinata giggled as her friends all ganged up on Naruto. Once they were finished, Sakura sat back down and sighed. Gaara looked around and saw all the looks Sakura were getting from guys who passed by. He growled and pulled her onto his lap. Sasuke growled when he saw this. Gaara shot Sasuke a dirt glare and with that Sasuke stood up and so did Gaara. The two boys were going to kill each other! Sakura pushed herself between them and both sat down, but glares were still plastered on their faces. Temari stood up and said, "Ok. Since we all go to different stores," she paused, "I think we should go in groups or by your self if you wish. Then we meet back here within two hours. Go it?"every nodded and then groaned when this was heard as Ino shot up, "IM going with Sasuke!" and latched onto a groaning Sasuke's arm like a leech and pulled him away. Temari and Shikamaru headed down another end of the mall. Kankuro went another way by himself. That left Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Sakura. "I think we should all go together." said Sakura. Gaara sighed and thought, _I thought I was gonna get some alone time with Sakura.. _But he snapped out of thought when he saw the missing sight of pink hair by his side. Hinata and Sakura were shopping for swimsuits! The boys didn't even see what they had in their hands when they went into the dressing room. Sighing they sat down on a bench out side of the doors.

**5 minutes later...**

Sakura was the first to open her door. She walked out with a smiled on her face. Gaara thought they had died and went to heaven when he saw Sakura. She had a black two-piece swimsuit with pink strips that ran down it. The top had just enough to cover her breast and there was a two straps that went and around her back and tied and ones that went around her neck and tied. "Gaara?" she asked him with a raised eye-brow. "What?" he asked. She looked at him with a smiled and the asked, "Do you like it?" he gulped. If he said something wrong she would get mad. Gulping again he said, "It is... very nice." he choked out. She smiled big. "Sa-Sakura." said a muffled voice of Hinata on the other side of the dressing room door. "Yes?" asked Sakura. "Im not co-coming ou-out." she stuttered. "OH come on Hinata!" said Naruto, "I bet you look sexy!" the door opened slowly and out walked a almost naked Hinata with a bright red face. This time is was Naruto who had thought he died and gone to heaven! Her swimsuit was a purple two-piece that was just like Sakura's except it had black dots all over it and it was purple. "You do look sexy Hinata!" said a very excited Naruto. He jumped around her, expecting every part of her much like dog would do. Sakura smiled and pulled the beet red Hinata away from the hyper Naruto and back into the dressing rooms.

**Later...**

Sakura had fours bags in her hands. One that held to swimsuit. One that read, 'Rave'. Another that read, 'Debs', and the last one said, 'Hottopic'. Naruto had a bag that said nothing on it. Hinata had two bags. One that held the swimsuit and another that held a pair of flip-flops. Gaara on the other hand had tow big bags from 'Hottopic' so he could add more gothy clothes to his already gothy wardrobe. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Gaara walked towards the place where they had met in the beginning. Everyone was already there by the time they had gotten there. An annoying cell-phone was heard among the group. Ino reached into her pocket and pulled out the cell-phone, turned it on and said, "Hello?" the rest couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but from the looks on Ino's face something was up. "OK BYE!" she screeched into the phone and hung-up. She jumped up and down with a big grin on her face and said excitedly, "We are gonna go to on a vacation!" she screamed. They blinked and titled their heads in confusion. "Ok my parents are giving us plane tickets to go on vacation to the beach!" everyone's faces, with the exception of Gaara, lit up. "When are we goin'?" Ino jumped up and down, "In two days. So go home and pack your bags kids!" she shouted. And with that everyone left the mall and went home to get ready.

**Two days later...**

**5am in the morning...**

Sakura walked into the airport with half opened eyes. She searched around for her group and saw them clustered together on a group of benches. She pulled her suitcases over to them and greeted them with a tired smile. She saw Gaara sitting with his eyes closed and had a opened seat next to him. She plopped down next to him and his eyes opened to see the pink haired girl sitting next to him. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. A strange sensation went up and down his spine, but it was a good sensation. Sakura pulled out her ticket and s looked a the seat number on it, "Im 23A..." she paused and looked up to him. "What are you?" she asked. "He pulled out the ticket out of one of the many pockets in his pants and it read 22A. He smiled to himself and then said, "Im 22A." Sakura's eyes brightened, "Well I guess we're sitting together!" she said happily. _Today is not going to be so bad..._ Gaara thought to himself.

**Boarding the plane...**

They boarded the plane. Sakura pulled Gaara to their seat. Temari pulled and a sleep walking Shikamaru to their seat. Ino was still a leech on Sasuke's arm in their seat **(A/N: Poor Poor Sasuke...NOT! lol. Back to the story.) **Hinata blushed as she watched Naruto sleep next to her. Kankuro sat by himself. The flight was going to be 6 hours Gaara was excited at knowing this, but didn't show it of course. He got to be next to his cherry blossom for six hole hours!

**One hour later...**

Gaara and Sakura had talked with each other for awhile. Sakura was becoming more attracted to Gaara each second. The same was going for Gaara. Sakura stood up and said, "I have to go to the bathroom." and walked down the isle to the bathroom. After about a minute Gaara walked down to the bathroom and when the door opened and he saw Sakura, he pushed her back into the bathroom with his lips crashing on hers. She was surprised at this but that quickly was gone when she started to kiss him back...

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! R&R**

**Sakura The Unloved**


	2. Landing and Hotel

Sasuke had been coming down the isle and he saw Gaara push Sakura into the small airplane bathroom.

He growled out loud, which earned him some weird looks from the other passengers.

Sasuke stalked away in anger and plopped back in his seat next to Ino.

He sat there in a slouch and had a scowl plastered to his face.

Temari watched as a sleeping Shikamaru leaned on her shoulder. "Shika-kun.." she mumbled.

He grunted in his sleep and said,

"How troublesome.."

he moved closer to her and left out a content sigh.

Temari patted his head and then leaned her head on his and drifted into a light sleep.

Naruto watched outside of the plane window like a little kid.

Hinata giggled at him for acting this way.

He turned his head towards her and said,

"What is so funny?"

Hinata stopped giggling and blush.

She looked down at her feet and began to play with her fingers like she did when she nervous,

"I-I...No-nothing Nar-Naruto.." she stuttered out.

He grin big and said,

"Your so cute Hinata!"

and embraced her in a big hug!

Hinata turned beat red.

Kankuro sat by him self.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching him and pulled a little doll out of his pocket and started to play with it on the table thing in front on the seat him that you ate on.

**(A/N: You know those little tray things that you use a like a table when you eat on an airplane.)**

The old lady that was acrossed the isle from him gave him very weird looks.

The bathroom door opened and out walked Sakura and Gaara. Sakura's clothes were all twisted and her hair was messed up and she had a blush on her face and also had a smile.

Gaara clothes and hair looked like Sakuras, but he had a smirk on his face.

Naruto snickered as they passed him and Hinata to get to their seat and he shot out this comment,

"Did you guys have fun in the bathroom?"

Gaara shot him a death glare but it didn't stop Naruto from laughing at them.

Finally reaching their seats they sat down. Sakura leaned her head on Gaara shoulder and fell asleep.

Gaara didn't move, he just watch his sleeping cherry blossom with a very, very, small smile.

Sakura woke with a jolt, as the plane tires met the concert runway.

She looked up to see Gaara looking out the window.

She realized that she had been sleeping on his shoulder, but it didn't bother her one bit.

He looked over with his creamy jade eyes, and when they met her sparkling jade ones, a jolt went up and down her spine.

The plane turned on the runway a stopped with a jolt.

Everyone started picking up their stuff that had been out of the flight.

Sakura stood up and grabbed her pink and black duffle bag out of the overhead compartment.

Gaara grabbed his black one.

The group shuffled down the isle and out of the plane and into the airport.

Sasuke glared at Gaara the hole time they were around each other.

Like wise, Gaara glared back. So they were having a glare-fest.

Sakura did her best to stay between the two boys, but failed most of the time.

Sasuke and Gaara just hated each others guts.

Gaara hated Sasuke for hurting Sakura, Sasuke hated Gaara for taking his Sakura away from his hands.

"Stop it Gaara!" hissed Sakura to Gaara.

"I have no idea what your talking about.." Gaara badly lied.

Sakura stopped and hit his shoulder and pointed to the group of scared boys who were looking in fear at Gaara,

"Stop scaring every guy we pass just because they look at me!"

Gaara sighed and accepted defeat from his lover and stopped doing it, mostly anyways.

"I WANT RAMEN!" screamed Naruto.

He looked around but saw no ramen shop in the airport.

Sakura punched his head,

"Of course they don't you idiot!" she screeched.

Sakura looked over and saw a group of smirking faces.

They were strangers to Sakura, and what pissed her off most of all was them whispering and then pointing to them.

She marched over to them and placed her hands on her hips and said,

"What is your goddamn problem!" they smirked some more.

She anger grew and then Gaara walked over behind Sakura and looked at the group carefully.

"Well sorry." said one of them cocky.

Gaara growled and pulled the anger red faced Sakura away from them.

When they got out of the airport Sakura screamed,

"What the hell was their problem!"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I've go no idea."

They made their way to the car rental place.

**(A/N: Yes their 18, so they can drive.)**

Sakura sighed when she saw that the cars, weren't really cars.

The rental guy said since the island was so small the used golf cart type things to get around.

So each of them got one.

Sakura got and pink and black one.

Gaara got a red and black one.

Naruto got a blue and orange one.

Hinata got a blue and tan one.

Kankuro got a pure black one.

Shikamaru just got a white one, he said choosing colors was to troublesome.

And Temari got a black and purple one.

Now finding the hotel that they had reservations for was tricky.

Ino's mom didn't give tem nay directions to the hotel what so ever!

But with a hour worth of searching the finally found it.

Sakura, Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru walked into the lobby and gazed in awe.

It was very awesome.

The only adults were the people who worked there!

Sakura jumped up and down and hugged Gaara!

Ino walked over to the desk, while the rest of them sat around in the lobby.

Naruto looked over and saw...the pool!

He started jumping up and down and said,

"Hinata-chan! Look there is a pool!"

Hinata giggled.

"Of course there is you idiot!"

Said a annoyed Sakura.

She pounced him in the head.

Gaara laughed and said, "Well, well, well Uzumaki," he smirked, "Its sad how she can hurt you.."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, "Well shes your girlfriend.." which wasn't a very good comeback.

Sasuke growled and pulled Sakura close to him, "Shes not_ his_ girlfriend."

Gaara growled and pulled Sakura way from Sasuke, "Shes not _yours _either." he hissed.

Sakura sighed and said, "This is going to be a very long trip..."

* * *

**R&R**

**Sakura The Unloved**


End file.
